Mobile broadband routers, sometimes referred to herein simply as “mobile routers” or “routers,” are wireless network access devices that provide access to the Internet as an alternative to, for example, cable, digital subscriber line (DSL), and other wired services that may not be available in a location or are costly. A mobile router operates by tuning into a wireless wide area network (WWAN), such as a third generation (3G), a fourth generation (4G), or other type of cellular network. A mobile router may communicate with local wireless computing devices using a wireless local area network (WLAN) technology, such as one of the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers' (IEEE) 802.11 standards. Wireless computing devices may include, for example, laptop computers, desktop computers, tablet computers, mobile phones, etc. that have wireless networking capabilities.
Before a router can be fully operational, the router must be configured with routing tables, policies, security information, and other relevant configuration data. A router manufacturer or vendor has historically configured a router for its intended usage prior to shipment to an end user. Alternatively, the router is configured by the end-user in the field.